It is very common for people to keep track of and be reminded of time or numerical records throughout the day, days or week. For example, the last time a baby was fed (whether by breast or bottle) or the next time feeding is due, the number of wet/dry diapers in a day, the number of glasses of water drank in a day, the last time medication was taken or given or the next time medication is due, the time of an appointment, the number of cycles/laps completed during an exercise routine, etc.
The most basic record tracking device utilizes a writing instrument and a medium for recording the written notation, such as paper, self-adhesive notes, etc. Oftentimes, when a user needs to record a numerical record or note a time, either the writing instrument or the medium for recording the written notation, or both, is not readily available. Further, the writing instrument and medium for recording the written notation are often misplaced or lost when needed, such that a user cannot readily make the appropriate recordation.
Other prior art electronic gadgets are also available to remind a person of different time and for numerical recording. However, a user must first learn to manipulate, input and use and carry such electronic gadgets for effective recordation. Similarly, electronic gadgets are also often misplaced or lost when needed and prevent a user from readily making the appropriate recordation.
U.S. Pat. No. D415,976 entitled “Reminder Bracelet” discloses a bangle with numbers 1 through 8 marked thereon with an attachment for sliding over each number to note numerical records. Although this device is also wearable by a user and minimizes the likelihood of losing or misplacing the device, it cannot be used to track time and is not aesthetically pleasing as the numbers are not discreetly displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,415 entitled “Calorie Management System” discloses a bracelet having a plurality of beads frictionally strung together for counting the number of calories consumed a day. After every five counting beads, with each representing a value of 100 calories, is a summing bead, which represent the 500 calories of the five counting beads. A freespace is provided along the bracelet such that a user slides the appropriate number of beads to one side of the bracelet to record the number of calories consumed. At the end of the day, the user would have to count the total number of beads to determine the number of calories consumed during the day. Although this device is also wearable by a user, it merely provides a counting device and fails to provide instantaneous information on the time and/or other numerical records.
For a new mother, it is important for her to record the time her baby was last fed or when the next feeding is due. This is especially important for a new mother who breastfeeds, as she faces many challenges: (1) to perfect the proper breastfeeding technique to avoid discomfort and ensure the baby is suckling well; (2) maintain an even milk supply and avoid breast engorgement by feeding equally from both breasts; (3) ensure the baby gets enough milk to thrive; (4) learn to differentiate between the baby's cry as a result of hunger or for other reasons. As new mothers are often overwhelmed with the new experience of caring and feeding a baby and suffer from lack of sleep, it is difficult to keep track of such information in a state of extreme fatigue.
Canadian Patent No. 2177291 discloses a device that reminds a new mother which breast she last fed her baby from. This device does not track time nor numerical records, but merely has a pivotable indicator that points to either the left or right breasts her baby last fed from. The device is designed to be attached to the mother's bra and is hidden from sight most of the time.
Some websites, such as www.thenewparentsguide.com, offer nursing logs for a nursing mother to keep track of the nursing pattern. This is not a practical method unless the mother has ready access to the computer. Although the nursing log may be printed for written notation, it suffers from the same disadvantages of losing or misplacing either the printout and/or the writing instrument when needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that is wearable, attractive, simple to use and visually tracks or reminds the user of time or numerical records.